


Good For Him.

by royalbluelight



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes defense squad., M/M, Mention Forest, Mention Maria DeLuca, Michael being a disaster, Thriving Alex, background Michael/Maria, happy Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbluelight/pseuds/royalbluelight
Summary: Michael's own words haunt him.
Relationships: Forest/Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	Good For Him.

**Author's Note:**

> This a super shorty short short.

Michael was having a day. Slept through his alarm, forgot his research at the airstream, dropped his acetone all over Valenti’s medical notes, and to top it all off he got a flat tire. Today was just _great_. Sighing he made his way into the new bunker after grabbing some food from the Crashdown, he knew Alex might still be their coding away so he had his hands full of burgers and fries. _He must be hungry._ Subconsciously he straightened up his posture and relaxed his anxious features. He stopped right in front of the door after he heard Alex’s hearty laugh. _Didn’t Valenti leave for the hospital after he went out for dinner?_ He used his powers to open the door to see Alex facing his computers with his phone pressed against his ear. “Oh really?” Alex asked into the phone still oblivious of a cowboy behind him. “What’s in it for me?” _Forest._ That’s more than enough for Michael.

Michael cleared his throat and tried not to feel satisfied seeing Alex jump and swivel around his chair. “What the—.” Alex looked up at him trying to regain his composure but his attention was drawn back to the phone. “Hey, yeah, I’m still here. I just knocked over something—Hey, I have to go. Okay? Yes. I’ll be there. Oh—red please. Alright. Bye.” Hanging up his phone he placed it into his back pocket, looking back at Michael. “Guerin.”

“Sorry to interrupt your phone call.” _No, I’m not._ “I brought us a late lunch. Figured you missed breakfast…again.” Michael set the food on an empty table and started to remove the food from the bags trying to shake off the feeling he had knowing Alex was laughing at something Forest said.

Alex let out a short laugh, relaxing back on his chair. “Thanks. I did, but I’m actually going to meet up with Forest for dinner in a few.” Michael slowed his movements, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. I should’ve called.” He began to pack the food back up, his own hunger gone. “I just came by to look over the organ progress.” He turned to face Alex only to see him working back to the computers. Removing his hat next to the paper bags in frustration he walked towards the test tubes and writing down his observations. Moments passed, between his scribbles and keyboard clicking the silence was starting to get to him.

“So, uh.” _Here we go._ “You and Forest, huh?”

Alex stopped his typing, confused by the question. “What about us?” He turned his chair around to face Michael.

_Us._

“It’s just. You guys seem to be getting serious.” Lifting his head from his notes Michael took in the sight of Alex for as long as he could.

Sighing, Alex hunched forward resting his elbows into his thighs, “We’ve gone on couple of dates. I don’t think it’s that serious yet.”

_Yet._

“But you want it to be?” Michael really needed to learn some self-control.

Alex looked confused, “Are we really talking about this?”

Michael set his pen down and walked around the table so he’ll be a few feet from Alex, leaning back against the table he shrugged his shoulders as casually as he could. “I mean you helped me pick out a birthday gift for Maria. I mean we’re friends, aren’t we?” His tongue felt heavy for some reason.

The airmen let out a low chuckle. “You’re right. We’re friends.”

_We’re friends._

“I just—I don’t know.” Alex looked as lost as his words. “I mean, he’s great! He’s kind, good cook, walks Buffy when my leg is killing me, we have these jam sessions sometimes, ya know?” He started to look happier with every statement. Michael lungs expanded and collapsed at the same time. “Just us, a few beers and our guitars. Playing any melody that pops into our heads. Everything is just so…free.”

_Free._

“But?” Michael hoped there was a but.

“But…I still don’t know him all that well.” Alex leaned back into high chair with a defeated sigh.

Michael faked a relaxed tone. “We didn’t know each other that well.”

Looking up at him Alex let out a genuine laugh, Michael felt triumphant. “And look how that ended.” The feeling turned cold.

Crossing his arms to try to hide his tight fists, Michael said “But now we’re in a good place. We actually talk now and know each other better. Hell, I think you know me better than Max and Izzy.” _You always knew me better than Max and Izzy_.

“Yeah, but I’m really not trying to be Forest’s friend.”

_He doesn’t want to be his friend._

“I want—“, Alex stopped looking up at Michael with determined eyes and a slight frown. “I want to be good for somebody.” All Michael was able to hear was his heartbeat pound in his ears while tasting blood from biting on his cheek to keep himself centered. “I want to be good for him.”

_Him._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Just finished 2x02 and *sigh* we will thrive and we will conquer. 
> 
> ps: pls wash your hands and stay home. grab some popcorn and fanfic. be safe and be courteous of others.


End file.
